The unknown one
by Mkcucc Nalu supporter
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of fairytail for something she did not do -Lissana did not do it not that cliche again- she becomes stronger what happens next come read. Nalu just yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This is my first story so thank you and I hope you enjoy**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (I wish though ;)**

 **Ready Began**

Lucy POV

Natsu has ignored me for a month now. I do not know why but he has. Everyone else in the guild seems to be ok with me but Natsu has been giving me the cold shoulder. Now that I think about it all of my team has ignored me. Do they hate me because I always get kidnapped and can not defend myself? "I am weak", I thought to myself in sadness. Maybe I am over thinking this I thought I summond plue and we walked on the edge of the river like always. I thought of the tree Natsu gave me when I was sick. That gave me comfort. I got to the guild I reached out my hand almost to push open the door whe I heard a yell.

"Lucy" Natsu yelled my name in anger.

My hand was frozen towards the door until he ran out sprinting and then he turned around and stared at me for what seemed like forever.

Wendy POV

I saw Natsu with Lucy as I turned around the corner. Carla and me turned just in time to see Natsu hit Lucy across the face. She was tearing up. "You are kicked out of the guild", he yelled. I looked at him frightend. Lucy got hit one last time before she ran in the direvtion of her house. Natsu I thought. What is wrong with you?

Lucy POV

I heard Screams from the back of my saying never come back and you are weak. I went home, I felt wierdly stronger than before. I made seven letters and put my book in a locked box. I put this on my desk and made one last letter that I would make them open 5 months after I have left. I slowly walked towards the guild. I ran towards master Makorav's office hoping not to see Natsu. Then when I walked in he seemed a little worried.

Master Makorav POV

I looked at Lucys worried face. "My child is there something wrong", I asked her." I am leaving the guild" she explained. I was confused I did not want to lose a child she was family. "Are you sure", I said trying not to cry. "She said yes put this letter on my desk and said open it 5 months from now. Then her guild mark vanished and so did she.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I really did not think someone was going to read this '0' I am so sorry if you guys wanted a chapter sooner but I guess better now then never. I just saw all the nice reviews and wanted to thank you. Ok lts just get to the stoy because my babling is not helping.

-Lucy POV

I walked out of the guild everyone was laughing and well be their happy guild self. I am going to miss them. They were my family, the best one I have had since well since my mom died. Before I knew it was at my house I looked at the box with the concealed letters and book.

I hope Levy likes the book I worked hard on it even putting a little inside joke of ours to make her laugh. I grabbed the last of my money and went to the train station. I just got hit with a thought as a borded the train. I am alone again just like when I ran away. No one helpng me no one to be beside me. Just me my spirits and I. I guess thats my destiny no guild wants a person like me.

To weak, I need to get stronger. I fell asleep on the train a single tear rolling down my face. Where am I ?! I woke up in a field of flowrs and grass. It was beautiful, I began to see a faint shadow. What the hell is that! I started walkig to the shadow. I felt like I knew it. I wanted to know what it was.

I saw it something I thought I would never in my life see again. sOmething that brought me so much happiness but pain as well. "Mom"!

Natsu POV

I woke up from a horrible dream. I could not control myself. I was talking to Lucy I could not hear what I had said but she started crying and ran away. Man what a dream. "Naaaaaaaatsuuuuuuu I need fish I am starving!" Happy complaned as I got up from bed. "we need money first, I don't know about you but I thin its time to go on mission.

I ran to the guild and opned the doors. "Hey flame brain you going on this mission with us"? I looked at him with a little anger but tried to calm myself. "Hey popcicle princess is Lucy going?" Well I tried that what counts. "No I couldn't catch her she looked pretty sad she was already walking out the guild when I saw her".

Thats when Wendy walked in with Carla a little puffy eyed. "Why did you do it huh why!" I looked at her in shock. "Do what" I stared at her confused she was like a little ball of anger. "Why did you kick Lucy out of our group!" Thats when time froze for me.

-I will try and make th next one longer but thanks for all the comments tell the nex chapter. :D


End file.
